The Phone Call
by Trixy2
Summary: After working a long shift Danny just wants to go home, until his phone rings and it changes his life. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Danny was on his way out the door, when his cell phone started ringing. He had already pulled a double and was not in the mood, but answered anyways.

"Ya?" Danny answered not caring that his boss was on the other end.

"Danny, I hate to do this to you, but we are swamped. Stella and I have a double homicide on broad-way. I have you and Lindsay on a murder on 87th street. You know I wouldn't ask Danny." Mac too sounded tired so Danny didn't bother protesting.

"Ya, I know. Where am I going?" Danny said reaching for a pen. Mac gave Danny the details, and he hung up and Danny went to his truck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Danny got to the crime scene, Lindsay was already inside. There was only one uniform cop there, Danny gave him a nod and went under the tape and into the apartment.

"Hey Montana. What do we got?" he said putting his kit down and putting on a pair of gloves.

"One victim, cop said he cleared the scene. Lots of blood though, looks like he was tortured." Lindsay said while swabbing some blood.

"Alright, have you looked around the apartment?"

"No, not really. Just this room, we are still waiting on the M.E." Lindsay said as she continued her work, not looking up at Danny.

"Today just doesn't seem to want to end, does it? I'm going to check out the apartment."

Lindsay gave Danny a nod as he took out his flashlight and starting walking out of the room to the rest of the apartment. Danny moved to turn the lights on in the living room and nothing happened so he yelled over his shoulder back to Lindsay, "Hey Montana. Have you tried the lights out here yet?"

"No uniform said there was no power to the rest of the apartment."

"Hmm, that's odd." Danny said to himself as he walked around the exterior of the room with his flashlight.

He noticed a small cabinet in the back corner of the room, as he got closer he noticed bloodstains on the carpet in front of it. Danny kneeled down in front to get a closer look it looked as though they were gravitational drops. Danny stood up and stepped closer to the cabinet, as he reached up to open the door, it flew open hitting him in the face.

"Ahh!!" Danny yelled as he was pushed to the ground. As he looked up he saw a man covered in blood yielding a knife. The man reached down and grabbed Danny by the shirt and pulled him up in one quick motion and threw him against the wall. The man was a lot stronger then Danny and didn't give him many chances to protect himself.

"MONTANA CALL FOR BACK-UP!" Danny yelled and the man pushed his body weight on Danny, and pushed the knife hard into Danny side. "JESUS… AHH!"

Danny tried desperately to get the attacker off of him, the man continued to jab the knife into Danny stomach, after four stab wounds Danny heard someone yelling.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON, NOW!" The man stepped back from Danny but did not drop him; instead he put his arm around Danny neck and pulled his back tight against the front of himself using Danny as a shield, he had the knife tight to his throat to make sure he wouldn't move. Lindsay and the uniform had both guns pointed at the man's head.

"There is only one way out for you. DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Lindsay screamed, as she watched Danny's eyes flicker. Lindsay moved her flashlight down to Danny side, where she saw his blood flowing down his side.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? HUM? EVER THINK OF THAT? THIS IS MY HOUSE YOUR INTRUDERS I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO!!" The man's eyes were glossed over. It was obvious that he was on some kind of hallucinating drug that was making him paranoid.

"Danny just hold-on, okay?" Danny was feeling weaker by the second. It wasn't helping having this man's arm pressing on his windpipe.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to drop the knife, and let him go. There is only one way out for you. Just drop the knife and let him go. Can you do that for me?" Lindsay said as she stepped closer to where they were standing. "Come on, how about I put my gun away, that way we can talk. Just let him go. I promise we won't let anything happen to you. Okay? How about it?" Lindsay said as she put her gun away, and slowly stepped toward Danny.

"How about you shut the hell up? HOW DOES THAT SOUND? HMM?" He was backing up as Lindsay came closer. Danny began to cough, as his grip got tighter.

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Danny said in a panicked voice as he could feel the pressure in his side increasing.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to a man who is holding your life in his hands! IS IT?" The man said as he pushed the knife into Danny's throat just hard enough to break the surface. Danny let a single tear run down his face as he squinted his eyes shut, the pain in his body becoming to unbearable.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? What?" Lindsay said, realizing that the situation was getting critical. "Just let him go and we can work something out, okay? You just have to let him go." Lindsay said stepping closer to them.

"I swear to god, bitch. Back the hell up. This is the second time someone has barged into my home tonight, and I am SICK of it! That guy comes in acting like he owns the place, now this! What they hell do you want?" The man was getting desperate.

"We are the police, we came here to investigate this man murder, your neighbours called the police after hearing someone screaming and when they show up there is a dead man in the kitchen. Can you explain that?"

"It doesn't matter, he came in here trying to sell me some crap knife set. You know salesmen, ALWAYS PUSHING! Lets just say the carving knife was my favourite!" Lindsay's eyes were locked on Danny's whose were barely staying open, his body was sagging under the man arms.

"Danny just hold-on okay?"

"DON'T TALK TO HIM! He is NONE of your concern. Right my man?" He said as he threw Danny around to look at him. Danny, who could barely move his own weight, spit in his face. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He said before punching Danny hard in the stomach and face. When Danny fell, the uniform fired four shots all hitting the man dead on.

"DANNY?" Lindsay ran to his side. "Hey, ambulance is on the way." Danny grabbed at Lindsay's hand and squeezed it.

"Do me a favour?" Danny said as he started to cough up blood.

"What?"

"Kick the crap out of whoever cleared the scene. Please?" Danny said before dropping his head back to the carpet. It was getting harder and harder for Danny to stay awake, the blood loss was becoming too great.

"I promise, if you promise to stay awake until the ambulance gets here." Danny gave her a half smile and tried to keep his eyes open, but was failing miserably. Lindsay pushed on his wounds trying to keep pressure on them but he was bleeding too much.

When the ambulance arrived, Danny was barely breathing and Lindsay was getting scared. Danny was surrendering to unconsciousness and his only thought was… _'I shouldn't have answered my cell phone.'_

Continue? I don't know….


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you feeling?" Lindsay said still holding pressure on Danny's side.

"Peachy." Danny answered without opening his eyes; the look on his face told Lindsay that he was in a lot of pain. With his eyes squeezed shut and his hand-leaving finger nail prints on Lindsay's arm. "How much longer 'til the ambulance gets here?"

"Not too much longer, they said ETA 5 minutes, 5 minutes ago. Just concentrate on breathing not the pain." Lindsay said leaning in closer to Danny. She knew he was scared, his whole body was shaking and his breathing was becoming more and more laboured as the moments passed.

"Easy… for… you to… say… Ahhhh…" Danny said between sharp breaths. "Lindsay it fuckin' hurts!" Danny said biting his bottom lip. Lindsay turned to the uniform standing behind and started yelling at him to get the ambulance here.

"Danny look at me… Hey? Danny! Look at me…" Lindsay said grabbing Danny's chin and forcing him to look at her. "Concentrate on me. Just keep looking at me and think of something else. I know it hurts." Danny was looking up at Lindsay with tears on the rims of his eyes, and said softly "Okay."

"Remember when I first moved here, and you told me to call Mac 'Sir' and every one thought I was an ass kiss?" Lindsay said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you were pissed." Danny said quietly, still looking at Lindsay.

"Well think of this as revenge." She said with an even bigger grin on her face.

"Ow, ow, ow… Don't make me laugh, ow. Ha-ha" Danny said laughing at Lindsay, and she felt him squeeze her hand harder. His face fell flat, as he started coughing and coughing hard. When he spit up blood, Lindsay's face fell.

The coughing fit seemed to take all of the energy left in Danny's body, and his eyes started to roll back into his head and Lindsay shook him. "Come on Danny, Stay with me! Dan? Keep your eyes open!" Danny's eyes only fluttered. He was loosing a lot of blood and consciousness and quickly. "Danny I know you're tired but the ambulance is almost here… Danny come on! If you die I swear Ill kill you!" Lindsay had tears running down her face, she was shaking Danny trying to wake him, but it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

Lindsay felt Danny hand go limp on her arm and fall to the ground, just as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Ma'am we need to work on him." The paramedic moved Lindsay aside as he kneeled down next to her and checked Danny's neck for a pulse. "His pulse is weak, I need an O2 mask." As the paramedics worked Lindsay was pacing back and forth. "Can you tell me what happened?" the woman paramedic asked her.

"He was stabbed in the side, I don't know how many times, he has been bleeding a lot. It took you so long to get here!" Lindsay spat with anger in her voice.

"Okay, Sir can you hear me? What's his name?"

"Danny." Lindsay answered.

"Okay, Danny I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me? I've no response. We need to transport now." Lindsay stood back out of their way as they put the IV needle in his arm. She looked down at her hands and realized she was covered in Danny's blood. Some of it was dry, what was wet she wiped on her clothes. The paramedics put Danny on a stretcher and were working so fast, but to Lindsay everything was going in slow motion.

Before Lindsay knew it she was staring at an empty room, Danny was swept out of the room and on his way to the hospital. Lindsay stood frozen in the same position. Staring at the man that caused all this pain. The cop had been lucky enough to shoot him in the head. She had a sudden urge to kick the man, so she did. Again, again and again. Until she felt someone hand on he shoulder pulling her off of the dead man.

"Hey... hey! Lindsay! Stop!" Flack had arrived on scene and came to Lindsay's rescue. Lindsay looked up at Flack and started crying, hard. She rested her head on his chest and cried.

"It's okay! Hey, Danny is going to be okay. Shhh…" He held Lindsay until he could feel her calm down. "Sit here, Ill be back." Flack said as he guided her toward a wood chair in the kitchen. When she was sat down, Flack turned to the uniform cops that were now standing together outside the kitchen talking amongst themselves.

"Ya know it's really interesting how a fellow cop could get STABBED! After a scene was cleared!" The cops all looked at the floor as Flack got in their faces. "I guess you slept through that part in the Academy? Hum? Isn't that right Moore?" Flack got dangerously close to the man's face. "You were first on scene? Weren't you?" Moore looked up at Flack and began his protest.

"My partner and I checked the…" Flack didn't let him finish.

"CHECKED WHAT? Why don't you check you ass and make sure your heads not there!" Flack's face was bright red, as he screamed he spit in the man's face. "You are supposed to clear a scene, SO THAT IT'S SAFE! Not so that CSI's get Stabbed and used as a shield!"

"I'm sorry."

"Really? Well save it for your duty captain. Get out of my face." Flack stared him down as he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Flack interjected. "Now!" Moore walked out of the crime scene as the rest of the cops watched. Flack looked at them as if they were a disease. "What the fuck, are you staring at? Police something!" The men scattered in different directions as Flack went back to attend to Lindsay.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Flack kneeled down to Lindsay, so that he was level with her face.

"I want to go to the hospital. I think I should get checked out. I don't feel right." The trust was she was fine. She just wanted to be closer to Danny. Flack nodded and called one of the uniforms over.

"Can you take Ms. Monroe to Mercy."  
"No problem, Don." Officer Michaels was a good man, and Flack trusted him.

"It's going to be okay, Linds." Flack stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

Lindsay left with Officer Michaels to the hospital, when she got in the front of the police car she heard her cell phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Miss Monroe… I see you have survived my little show." Said a low raspy voice.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Lindsay, it doesn't matter who I am. I just wanted to know, how the meeting went with my long time friend, Mr. Moore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me? How is dear ol' Daniel Messer doing? I had asked Mr. Moore to kill him, but he clearly failed."

"Who are you?" Lindsay was getting scared. Who was this man, and how did he know all of this information.

"Lindsay it no matter to you. Oh and tell Mr. Michaels, to look out for that black truck."

"What black tru…" Lindsay couldn't finish her sentence before the driver side of the car, was hit by a black suburban truck. The phone went dead as the impact from the crash sent the car rolling through the intersection, finally stopping on its roof. It took Lindsay a minute to realize what had happened. Officer Michaels was unconscious and hanging lifelessly from his seat belt. Lindsay could feel warm blood trickling down her face.

Lindsay saw men getting out of the truck and walk towards the car, she struggled to get free by failed. The men ripped Lindsay's door open and began to pull her from the car. She struggled against them, only to realize that she was failing. Her body ached from the accident; a man, wearing only black, grabbed Lindsay by the hair, as she screamed he put a clothe over her mouth as he pulled her toward another black truck. She passed out as he threw him in the back door and the car sped away.

Lindsay's last thought before she blacked out was, _"I shouldn't have answered my cell phone."_

_Hey guys, I couldn't think of anywhere to go with this story, I kinda punched this out as I went… what do you think?_

_Trix_


	3. Chapter 3

He could hear people moving and talking, but it was taking every ounce of energy to open his eyes. His body was feeling weak and numb. He moved his hands first; squeezing his right hand he tightened his fingers around the sheets under his body. When he squeezed the left he felt someone's hand in his. He could hear a woman's voice but couldn't make it out, it sounded like he was in a wind tunnel.

"Danny?" He heard it again, it sounded like Stella, but all he could think about was Lindsay. _Why wasn't she here?_

"Danny, it's me Stella. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Danny did so and squeezed.

_Why was it so hard to open my eyes?_ Danny's body felt like there like there was something sitting on top of his making it hard for him to move.

"Good, Danny you're on Morphine. It's going to hard to wake up, but the doctor says your going to be okay. We'll take care of you, and Lindsay, I promise you."

_What do you mean Lindsay? What happened to Lindsay and why isn't she here? _Danny was getting stressed and his body was showing signs, as his heart monitor started acting up. Danny felt his body tense, he knew something was wrong but his body wouldn't let him do anything about it. He grasped for the object that was causing his lack of voice, and began to pull it. It hurt like hell, as he started ripping and chocking at the tube that was down his throat. He could feel hands grabbing at his hands, holding him down.

"Danny you need to calm down, the doctor is coming." Stella said in a loud but calm voice.

The doctors and nurses came in finally and did their bests to hold Danny down while they gave him a sedative to calm him. When Danny's body finally became limp and he lay still in bed, the doctor motioned for Stella to follow him from the room.

"How is he doing? …Doctor?" Stella questioned.

"Dr. Miller. So far so good, other then the pain, he should be okay. Right now he is just coming off of the general anesthetic from surgery, so it's a little confusing for him." The doctor answered in an upbeat tone.

"He was lucky."

"No, lucky would have been if he didn't get stabbed 4 times in the first place." Stella rebutted.

"I guess so… you can go see him if you'd like, we've taken excavated him. He should be able to talk soon."

"Thank you Doctor." She said as she walked past him into the room.

When she returned Danny's eyes were open and he was sitting in an upward position in bed, his face was pale. Stella realized that she has never seen him look so weak and helpless; the worst hadn't even happened yet. She still had to explain Lindsay's absence.

"Hey tough guy. How are you feeling?" Stella said sitting next to him in bed.

"I feel like I've been dragged down a dirt road… naked." Danny said rolling his head on his pillow to face her. "So… what aren't you telling me? And don't say its nothing, where is Lindsay?"

" Umm… Danny… I don't think that you're…" Before she could finish Danny jumped in.

"Don't patronize me. I got stabbed I am not a child. Where is she?"

Stella looked up at him and straight in his eyes. "Danny when you were on the way to the hospital, Lindsay and officer Michaels were in a car accident. Officer Michaels was killed, but we don't know if Lindsay is okay because we can't find her. We think she was kidnapped."

Stella could do nothing but watch as his face fell. It was as if his best friend just died, she knew that he and Lindsay were close, but maybe she underestimated how close.

"Okay… well I better get out of here if we are going to find her." Danny said removing the covers and attempting to get out of bed. Stella out of pure shock shrieked, "Are you CRAZY!?"

"I'm no good, sitting here being helpless. You can drive if that's what you're worried about." Danny was calm, almost too calm. Stella ran to his side of the hospital bed and sat him down.

"Danny, I am telling you this as a friend and as a boss. You are staying here, we will keep you informed on the case, but you aren't going anywhere. You just had surgery for god sakes!" Stella said, while she tried her best to reason with him.

"Yeah well, I'll get the AMA forms, you can get the car." Danny was lucid at this point and Stella could tell it wasn't just Lindsay. Danny stood up and pushed Stella out of the way and walked about three steps when it hit him. A tsunami of dizziness that caused him to stand still and close his eyes, the lights in the room started dancing in front of him when he felt the room get cold. He took another step and collapsed on the floor.

"Danny! What the hell are you doing?" Stella said running to him and pulling him to his feet and back to the bed.

"What are you thinking, you could have died today!" Stella was angry, but as she placed a hand on Danny's forehead she finally understood why he was acting so bizarre. His skin was hot to the touch, his eyes were glossed over and he had sweat running down his face. He had a fever and that could only mean one thing after a major surgery. Infection.

"Danny, don't move okay. If you try to leave I'll shoot you, I swear. I'm getting your doctor." Stella said as she walked to the door and yelled to Doctor Miller.

As the nurses and doctor came in the room, Danny's eyes rolled back into his head and his body started shaking uncontrollably. His body was having a full-blown seizure and for the second time that day, Danny couldn't control his body.

The last thing Danny thought of before his eyes went blank was; _Stella doesn't have that good a shot, I could have made it. I have to find Lindsay._


End file.
